


Chicago's fire

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, And Victor his loyal handman, But everyone think Victor's the boss, Day Two, Inspired by Minahomine, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri's a boss mafia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Chicago. Une terre de promesses, un véritable El Dorado des temps nouveaux corrompu par l’argent et le crime, où gangsters, hors-la-loi et trafiquants en tout genre imposaient leur loi. Une cité contrôlée par les criminels et les bandits qui, tels des marionnettistes, faisaient danser les politiciens au gré de leurs envies et où les citoyens ordinaires faisaient semblant de ne pas voir la noirceur qui suintait derrière les façades sans histoire des édifices.C'était sa ville. Il la tenait corps et âme, tout entière dans le creux de sa main. C'était lui qui, plus que tout autre, y imposait sa loi, pliant à sa volonté juges, magistrats et hommes politiques véreux et cupides qui se jetaient comme des pigeons sur les quelques miettes de pouvoir qu’il daignait leur jeter.Il était de loin l’homme le plus puissant de Chicago, celui dont tous auraient voulu prendre la place. Mais, tel un caméléon, il se fondait dans le décor et bien en peine auraient-ils tous été de dire que c’était lui qui tirait les ficelles…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avec un peu de retard, voici ma production pour le Day two de la Victuuri week, un peu (beaucoup) en retard. Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier Minahomine/Minatu qui m'a autorisée à reprendre et adapter un peu son incroyable mafia!AU (si vous ne les avez jamais vu, allez voir ses fanarts et ses planches, elle est vraiment très talentueuse!) pour faire un petit UA historique qui se passe ici à Chicago, au temps de la prohibition (donc dans les années 1920, quand la production et la vente d'alcool était interdite et où les familles mafieuses régnaient en maîtresses). Un énorme merci à elle, j'étais vraiment ravie en recevant son autorisation tant j'ai adoré ce qu'elle a fait! J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai toujours du mal avec les lemons/limes (raison pur laquelle ce texte a tardé à venir), ce n'est pas ce qui me vient le plus facilement à la plume, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Chicago, 1922:

Chicago. Une terre de promesses, un véritable El Dorado des temps nouveaux corrompu par l’argent et le crime, où gangsters, hors-la-loi et trafiquants en tout genre imposaient leur loi. Une cité contrôlée par les criminels et les bandits qui, tels des marionnettistes, faisaient danser les politiciens au gré de leurs envies et où les citoyens ordinaires faisaient semblant de ne pas voir la noirceur qui suintait derrière les façades sans histoire des édifices.

C'était sa ville. Il la tenait corps et âme, tout entière dans le creux de sa main. C'était lui qui, plus que tout autre, y imposait sa loi, pliant à sa volonté juges, magistrats et hommes politiques véreux et cupides qui se jetaient comme des pigeons sur les quelques miettes de pouvoir qu’il daignait leur jeter.

Il était de loin l’homme le plus puissant de Chicago, celui dont tous auraient voulu prendre la place. Mais, tel un caméléon, il se fondait dans le décor et bien en peine auraient-ils tous été de dire que c’était lui qui tirait les ficelles…

 

Des relents aigres de transpiration et d’un whisky bon marché frelaté flottaient dans l’air lourd et enfumé dans la petite salle où tous les gangsters de la puissante famille Feltsman s’étaient pressés afin de pouvoir apercevoir leur prestigieux et charismatique leader, Victor Nikiforov, le fils adoptif du précédent parrain. En dépit de son jeune âge – 28 ans seulement -, l’homme était regardé avec respect et émerveillement par tous ses hommes qui lui vouaient une loyauté sans bornes.

\- Il est incroyable, lança une nouvelle recrue tandis que l’un de leurs subalternes faisait un rapport sur la production de leur réseau de distilleries clandestines.

Son plus proche voisin, un vétéran qui avait intégré la famille quelques années auparavant, hocha la tête, entièrement d’accord. 

\- Au sein du milieu, il est une véritable légende vivante, reprit le jeune homme. Mais qui est l’homme craintif assit derrière lui ?

\- Il s’appelle Yuri Katsuki, l’informa son voisin, mais même s’il suit monsieur Nikiforov comme son ombre, on ne sait pas grand-chose d’autre de lui. Pas que ça intéresse grand monde d’ailleurs, ce gars a juste l’air insipide et ennuyeux comme la pluie. La seule chose de certaine, c’est que monsieur Nikiforov l’a ramené avec lui d’un voyage d’affaire au Japon il y a quelques années, du temps où papa Feltsman souhaitait établir des liens avec la plus influente des familles de yakuzas de l’archipel nippon. Certains murmurent qu’il serait un membre de celle-ci et qu’il aurait afin de devenir le garde du corps de monsieur Nikiforov, d’autres que ce serait un homme de plaisir formé dans l’une des maisons de plaisir les plus réputées de la capitale. Mais si tu veux mon avis ce ne sont que des foutaises, ça doit être son secrétaire ou quelque chose comme ça : il est coincé et rigide comme la justice et a toujours l’air tellement apeuré qu’on dirait qu’il va finir par faire dans son froc !

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr que si on lui filait un flingue, il serait complètement terrifié et ne saurait même pas par quel bout le tenir ! Tout comme le manche du boss !

Les deux hommes ricanèrent grassement d’aise sans remarquer que, même si son visage demeura parfaitement impassible, les longs doigts fins de Victor s’étaient un instant crispés sur les bords polis de l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Mais le geste, fugace, demeura inaperçu et bien vite les doigts se décrispèrent tandis que la réunion se terminait sans encombre.

\- Toi, un secrétaire ? Ne put s’empêcher de ricaner Victor lorsqu’il ferma à clé la porte de la salle de réunion fermée une fois les derniers membres partis. Pourquoi pas mon chauffeur tant qu’ils y étaient ?

\- Laisse-les, déclara Yuri d’un ton amusé en s’installant sur le confortable fauteuil tendu de velours rouge qui trônait à la place d’honneur de la table et que Victor avait occupé toute la réunion durant..

D’un geste nonchalant, mais sensuel, le jeune homme tira de sa poche un briquet ainsi qu’un luxueux étui dont il tira un cigare qu’il alluma et porta élégamment à ses lèvres.

\- Ce ne sont après tout que de simples subalternes, nouveaux qui plus est, reprit-il en tirant une bouffée. Leur loyauté est versatile et pour peu qu’on leur propose suffisamment d’oseille ils seront susceptibles de nous trahir sans le moindre état d’âme. Mieux vaut qu’ils me croient faible, insignifiant et sans importance d’aucune sorte, ignorant tout de moi. Car après tout, déclara-t-il, les yeux brillants, en tant que parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse de Chicago, nombreux sont ceux qui souhaiteraient voir ma tête leur être servie sur un plat.

Actuellement, seuls ses plus proches collaborateurs, ceux en qui il avait toute confiance et dont la loyauté sans faille lui était assurée étaient au courant. Ce qui, outre son loyal bras droit, se résumait à moins de membres que n’en comptaient les doigts des deux mains. Pour tous les autres, relations d’affaires comme membres du bas de l’échelle, il n’était que l’ombre anonyme et insipide de Victor Nikiforof, celui qu’ils prenaient pour le parrain de la prestigieuse et influente famille Feltsman. Décision dont, au vu des trois tentatives d’assassinat dont le russe avait fait l’objet au cours de ces dernières semaines, il se félicitait chaque jour de plus en plus.

\- C’est cruel, Yuri, bouda Victor en sortant d’un meuble une bouteille de l’excellente vodka qu’ils faisaient importer à grand frais de Russie et en leurs servants deux verres. Te servir de moi comme d’un paravent et m’exposer sans scrupules en première ligne… J’aurais vraiment pu y rester la dernière fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, riposta le japonais en prenant une longue gorgée du breuvage, toute trace de l’homme craintif et apeuré définitivement envolée. Nos hommes étaient prêts à intervenir et à neutraliser la taupe qui s’était infiltrée dès qu’elle aurait pointé le bout de son nez. Elle n’aurait jamais pu te toucher, je ne l’aurais d’ailleurs pas permis. Tu es mien, Vitya, déclara-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu m’as juré que tu serais pour toujours à mes côtés. Alors reste près de moi et ne me quitte jamais.

\- Oui. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme sont définitivement et complètement à toi, déclara Victor en s’agenouillant pour embrasser l’anneau d’or qu’il lui avait lui-même enfilé au doigt le jour où Yuri avait pris la tête de la famille auquel faisait pendant celui qu’il portait lui-même à l’auriculaire en gage de sa fidélité. J’obéirai au moindre de tes ordres, même les plus insensés. D’ailleurs, cela fait un moment que tu ne m’en as plus donné, murmura-t-il d’un ton sensuel, ses lèvres caressant sensuellement la fine peau d’albâtre de ses doigts.

\- Je t’ai pourtant demandé de t’occuper du problème Vongola pas plus tard que ce matin, répliqua Yuri d’un ton ennuyé en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. Le dernier rapport de notre informateur thaïlandais est plutôt préoccupant. Avec leur nouvelle distillerie, c’est tout le secteur sud de notre réseau de bars clandestins qui est menacé. Si nous leur lâchons un peu trop la bride, ils s’incrusteront comme des rats et nous ne pourrons plus nous en débarrasser.

Victor fit la moue.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, my gold. Tu sais pertinemment que ce n’était pas à ce type d’ordre-là que je pensais. Et j’ai déjà mis notre petite fée russe sur l’affaire. Le chaton a des griffes et sait s’en servir, donc cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Surtout que son preux chevalier est avec lui et que la fleur des Alpes ainsi que le Roi sans couronne se tiennent prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. D’ici le coucher du soleil, tout sera définitivement réglé.

Yuri sourit.

\- Il t’écorcherait vif s’il t’entendait l’appeler ainsi.

\- Je te rappelle que ce n’est pas moi qui leur ai choisi leurs noms de code, mais toi. Parrain ou non, j’ai bien cru qu’il te truciderait ce jour-là, il n’était pas loin de sortir sa dague.  
\- Il n’aurait jamais osé. Et tu l’en aurais de toute façon empêché. Tu es mon chien de garde.

\- Oui. Mais tu as esquivé ma question. Quels sont tes ordres ? Demanda le russe en relevant légèrement la tête afin de le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu veux toi ?

\- La question n’est pas de savoir ce que je veux moi, mais ce que tu attends de moi, Yurachka, déclara Victor en s’installant sur ses genoux.

\- Nous n’avons pas trop le temps pour ce à quoi tu penses, répliqua Yuri, qui au fond était amusé.

\- On a toujours bien le temps pour ça, souffla Victor en posant tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Avec une lenteur savamment délibérée et affolante, le russe lécha, puis mordilla ses lèvres avant de doucement taquiner sa langue de la sienne dans une baiser à la fois empli de tendresse, de délicatesse et d’amour. De doux et tendre, le baiser devint cependant rapidement passionné et profond quand leurs deux langues s’entremêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel, semblable à celles qu’ils leur arrivaient d’exécuter lorsque, seuls dans leur appartement, ils souhaitaient se débarrasser de la tension accumulée au quotidien ainsi que des fatigues de la charge de parrain en esquissant quelques pas de danse tous les deux. Rapidement, le sang se mit à bouillonner dans leurs veines, magma brulant emportant tout sur son passage, brasier dévorant au sein duquel ils n’aspiraient qu’à être engloutis.

\- Dix minutes, finit par haleter Yuri entre deux baisers passionnés. Tu as dix minutes pour me faire tout ce que tu veux. Dix minutes, pas une de plus.

\- Yakov n’arrivera pourtant pas au moins avant une vingtaine minutes, protesta Victor.

Yuri lui décocha un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Victor, il est absolument hors de question de recevoir papa Feltsman en étant à moitié débraillés. Il nous fait l’honneur de sortir de sa retraite et de nous rendre visite afin de nous donner son avis sur des problèmes sérieux, alors nous allons le recevoir correctement.

\- Mais Yuri… geignit le russe, simulant un ton larmoyant, dans l’espoir – vain – de l’attendrir.

\- Tu viens de passer à neuf minutes, commenta impitoyablement Yuri après avoir jeté un regard nonchalant à sa montre.

\- Sous la façade timorée que tu te forces à arborer, tu es vraiment impitoyable en affaires, sourit le russe. Mais c’est justement ce que j’aime chez toi, ajouta-t-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Victor descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, parsemant sa peau fine et délicates de baisers papillons. Si cela n’avait été que lui, il aurait fait tellement plus que cela. Cette nuque douce et marmoréenne, il l’aurait ravagée de baisers et colorée de rouge, pour montrer qu’il n’était rien qu’à lui, Victor. Mais il savait que Yuri ne le lui aurait jamais permis, surtout avant une entrevue avec l’ancien parrain, aussi s’abstint-il.

Un bref coup d’œil à la montre dorée de Yuri lui ayant appris que deux précieuses minutes venaient d’être retranchées de son temps, il résolut de passer aux choses sérieuses et s’agenouilla entre ses jambes. Ses mains dégrafèrent rapidement la boucle de la ceinture du japonais avant de faire glisser son pantalon, libérant ainsi Yuri qui y était à l’étroit. Il prit néanmoins le temps de l’effleurer à travers son boxer, du bout des lèvres, pour le taquiner et fut récompenser par la vision ô combien érotique d’un Yuri les yeux mi-clos, les joues légèrement empourprées, qui se mordillait sensuellement les lèvres.

Cela l’amusa à un tel point qu’il décida de continuer, ses doigts le caressant langoureusement de haut en bas à travers le tissu, persistant à ne pas le toucher à même la peau, tandis que ses lèvres suçaient la peau tendre de son flanc.

Yuri était conscient que Victor se jouait de lui. Que cette maigre vengeance était sa manière à lui de protester et d’obtenir ce qu’il désirait, à savoir un ordre en bonne et due forme.

Ce à quoi le russe, qui continuait son manège, parvenait très bien.

\- Victor… 

\- Hmm ? Marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête après avoir gratifié son ventre d’une marque qui s’obscurcirait rapidement.

\- Fais-le.

Le sourire de Victor s’élargit. C’était ce qu’il attendait. Mais il était hors de question qu’il se contente de si peu. Il voulait entendre ces mots franchir la barrière délicate et tentante de ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

\- Fais le quoi ? Demanda-t-il impitoyablement d’un ton taquin. 

Yuri ferma les yeux. Victor savait pertinemment ce qu’il désirait, ils se connaissaient si bien qu’ils anticipaient désormais tous les besoins et envies de l’autre. Mais, tout aussi têtu et obstiné que lui, il était conscient que son bras droit ne le lui accorderait que quand il aurait obtenu ce qu’il désirait.

Le jeune parrain capitula.

\- Prend-la moi en bouche et suce-la.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Yurachka, murmura sensuellement Victor en employant le petit nom qu’il lui donnait lorsqu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Victor fit glisser son caleçon le long des jambes fines de Yuri, libérant une érection grossissante qui et qui renforça la sienne, qui rendait son propre pantalon un peu trop étroit. Il enfouit son visage dans son aine, humant silencieusement son odeur, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa queue et de commencer à le lécher doucement, affolant ainsi le souffle de son compagnon.

Malgré le temps qui lui était alloué qui se rétrécissait impitoyablement au fur et à mesure que les secondes s’égrenaient implacablement sur le cadran doré, Victor s’arrêta un instant pour savourer la vue de sa tête renversée tandis que, les yeux clos et les joues rouges à la fois de plaisir et de désir, cet homme qui le rendait fou et pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter un seul instant se mordait les lèvres jusqu’au sang, tentant de réprimer à grand peine les gémissements qui lui montaient à la gorge.

\- Continue, Vitya, demanda le jeune homme tandis que ses doigts fins s’entremêlaient et s’agrippaient férocement à ses cheveux soyeux.

Victor laissa libre court à toute l’étendue de la passion qui l’agitait. Il lui fit l’amour avec ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue, sa bouche toute entière qu’il utilisait comme une arme de destruction massive avec la même virtuosité et la même maestria que lorsqu’il se servait d’une arme réelle lorsque, dépêché en personne sur le terrain, il assénait coup de couteau ou de feu à ses adversaires.

Terminant par perdre totalement pied, Yuri finit par accompagner à l’unisson le mouvement de ses lèvres de ses hanches tandis que sa prise sur ses cheveux se resserrait et qu’il ne pouvait désormais plus se retenir de gémir. Il finit par être foudroyé par l’orgasme, puis s’écrouler telle une poupée de chiffon, pantelant, mais ravi.

Victor se força à avaler le liquide amer, même si son aigreur lui irritait la gorge. Mais, s’il avait pu accomplir les ordres de son parrain, d’une manière qu’il estima plus que satisfaisante au vu de l’état de celui-ci, il avait délaissé le sien, à savoir sa propre érection qui n’avait fait que croitre à la vue son visage de plus en plus déformé par le plaisir et qui tendait désormais douloureusement ses sous-vêtements.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la montre, mais il avait épuisé tout le temps qui lui avait été accordé et même sérieusement empiété sur les dix minutes que Yuri, vraisemblablement par sécurité, avait gardées.

Peut-être serait indulgent, espéra-t-il ? Peut-être le laisserait-il continuer et aller jusqu’au bout ?

Vain espoir. Yuri avait toujours été sérieux et à cheval sur les principes – peut-être était-ce d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Yakov l’avait désigné comme successeur, lui qui passait son temps à critiquer sa frivolité et son impulsivité - et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

\- Cinq minutes, déclara finalement le japonais, les joues toujours légèrement rouge et le souffle court. Tu as cinq minutes avant l’arrivée de papa Yakov pour t’occuper de ça, dit-il en caressant du dos de la main la bosse dans le pantalon de Victor, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Mais, ajout-a-t-il en tirant son visage à lui afin de le gratifier d’un baiser plein de promesses, nous reprendrons là où nous sommes arrêtés ce soir.

Et, malgré l’envie la frustration qui le rongeaient, le besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne tandis qu’ils s’unissaient pour ne former plus qu’un qui le dévorait, Victor sourit.

Il avait hâte.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore un grand merci à Minahomine pour son autorisation. A bientôt pour le reste de la Victuuri week! :)


End file.
